Lost and Alone
by Jagger3
Summary: Alec has run away from the institute and it's all Jace's fault. All Jace can do is call Magnus and hope that the warlock can find his boyfriend. But will Magnus want to help out the person who's been keeping a wedge between him and Alec?


A shrill phone ring interrupted Magnus in the middle of his shower, which immediately put the warlock in a bad mood. Normally he'd just ignore it; but since this was the fifth time this asshole had called, it was getting old. Magnus shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist, his wet, black hair hanging in his eyes and sticking up in random places. Oh this bastard was going to pay. He stomped into the living room, leaving wet puddles of water everywhere, and yanked the phone out of the receiver, "WHAT!"

"Is that always how you answer your phone?" An arrogant voice drawled, which put Magnus in the foulest of moods.

He knew that voice, he'd know it anywhere. It belonged to the person who kept a firm wedge between him and Alec. The person who made Magnus want to commit the most brutal of murders to get him out of the picture. "Jace Wayland. You've got a lot of balls calling me like this. Usually, when somebody doesn't pick up the phone after the second time; it-means-they're-busy." Magnus growled, biting off each syllable.

"Whatever, Warlock." Jace sniffed, "Look, is Alec there?"

It took a second for Magnus to comprehend what he'd just heard. He knew Jace had no idea about Alec's secret feelings towards him, which thankfully had been diminishing, but Magnus still hated the blond boy, "No, Shadowhunter, he's not. Now can I go back to my shower? Or have you lost something else?"

There was a heavy pause on the other line before Jace responded in a dark tone, "But that's just it. We've…I mean I've lost Alec."

"What do you mean 'lost'?" Magnus snipped, not in the mood to play games. He really just wanted to stare off into space in his shower and forget about life for awhile.

"Well…look it's a long story and we don't have time. He's been missing since last night and nobody can contact him. He hasn't been picking up his cell." Jace rattled off, but there was an urgency in his tone, "Are you sure he's not with you?"

"That's right Shadowhunter, I've stolen him and hidden him under my bed." Magnus said, packing as much sarcasm as he possible could into the sentence, "Did it ever occur to you that Alec's an adult and might be out doing something?"

"But he's never done this before." Jace muttered, "You know Alec, he wouldn't be a club or a bar, or passed out in the gutter. Something's happened."

Magnus pushed his sopping wet hair from his eyes and felt his anger begin to ebb, being replaced with a twisted worry. "How long has he been gone?"

"I told you; since last night."

"I mean when last night." Magnus sighed.

"Um, around seven, maybe eight." Jace answered, and then hissed at someone in the background. There was a muted conversation and then Jace was back, "Can we come over? You can find Alec with a spell right?"

"Hell no you can't come over!" Magnus scoffed, "I've probably got something of his here. You stay put."

"No! I have to be there!" Jace argued, "Please! It's…important." He trailed off, finishing meekly.

Magnus glared at the wall, beads of water running down his back, "I don't care."

Jace growled, "He's gone because of me, alright? Now let me come over!"

"…fine. But only you. I'm not hosting a damn clave meeting." Magnus relented, and then threw the phone back onto the cradle. He looked around his flat, feeling his concern for Alec twist inside of him like bits of broken glass. What had Jace done? He walked back into the bathroom and quickly got ready, not having enough time to add color to his hair, he settled for his wild eyeliner, black eye shadow, and his usual glitter bomb. Magnus swept into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of black jeans with white spots splattered on, a tight purple t-shirt with a red light jacket, and lastly a pair of black and white checkered Vans. He finished tying his shoes when the doorbell rang impatiently. Magnus sauntered over and let Jace in, making sure to give him a haughty look, "So, what did you do."

Jace glared at him, his blond hair sticking everywhere, "Don't worry about that, find Alec."

"I'm not a dog." Magnus growled, sounding dangerous for the first time since Jace met him, "Now tell me."

The blond haired Shadowhunter looked inclined to pick a fight, and then the anger left him and he slumped over himself, his golden eyes looking broken, "I…I was an ass."

"Really?" Magnus sassed, pushing his hair from his face.

"Ha, yeah." Jace gave the warlock a weak grin which was not returned, "More so than usual. I…I hurt Alec. I disregarded his feelings and he probably hates me."

"What did you do." Magnus asked, his voice like the calm before the storm. He usually was never so emotional, but when it came to Alec, his control shattered like a brittle twig.

"I mocked him and his feelings." Jace mumbled, his voice low. "I sneered and called him out on…on having a crush on me." He looked guiltily up at Magnus, "I don't know if you knew but—"

"I knew." Magnus cut him off, his voice cold.

Jace nodded, "I yelled at him…he was just being nice, trying to help me because I…well I wasn't in a good mood. I took it out on him…"

"What did you do?" Magnus repeated, exasperated.

Jace snorted, "I challenged him. Told him if he felt like that he should kiss me. I dared him to do it."

"…and?" The warlock's voice was so quiet it was a wonder Jace heard him.

"And." Jace sighed, "He gave me the most terrified look I'd ever seen. Like I'd asked him to kiss a Greater Demon instead of the most handsome Shadowhunter in the world."

Magnus rolled his eyes, glad Jace was back to being his usual douche bag self. He didn't like a Jace with feelings and guilt. It made the bastard seen almost human. "So he left?"

"Left? No. He ran." Jace looked up, "Now will you find him?"

"Have you called Simon, Isabelle, or Clary? What about Luke?" Magnus rattled off, walking to his room. He knew Alec had left one of his sweaters there from a while ago, and he'd never found a reason to take it back. It made Magnus feel warm inside, that something of Alec's was here. Even if it did look like an old rag. He found it instantly and walked back in the room.

"Yes, but none of them have seen him." Jace was up and pacing, his fingers tapping an impatient rhythm on his jeans. "How long is this going to take?"

"Long, if you keep fidgeting like a squirrel on crack." Magnus rolled his eyes, and then focused his magic. He closed his eyes and gasped. Wherever Alec was, it was nasty. It was dark, maybe an alleyway, and filled with old boxes and a few rats. Magnus opened his eyes, "Brooklyn."

"Here?"

"Maybe. Look, let's split up. I have a cell phone; call me if you find him. I'll take the east end, you take west."

"I don't have your number."

Magnus fished his phone out of his pocket. It was bright purple with little rhinestones. Ignoring Jace's snigger, he asked, "Number?" He typed it in as Jace gave it to him, and then hit the call button. Once he heard Jace's phone ring he snapped his shut and moved to leave, "Call me if you find Alec."

Jace and Magnus left the flat and walked off in different directions, picking up the pace as they looked for Alec.

Magnus jogged towards the nastier part of town, wincing every time his shoes splashing into a puddle. These things would not be allowed back inside, Magnus thought with a shudder, and then pushed on. He felt like a true Downworlder here, skulking around alleyways and peering into the gloom. It was disgusting, and there were rats everywhere. Magnus wrinkled his nose and felt his magic tingle at his finger tips. One little snap and all this vermin would be fried chicken…but no. That would ruin the atmosphere that the scum of the earth had created.

A lean, ragged ground of Downworlders stared at Magnus as he passed, and the warlock felt some instinct rise up in him to walk a little faster. They were rouge werewolves, the kind that everyone had better stay away from. Magnus felt a new urgency take over. Sure the things down here wouldn't hurt him since he was a warlock, but a Shadowhunter? Alone? That was like throwing a bleeding steak to a swarm of hungry sharks. Magnus swerved into an ally and nearly tripped over a bundle of rags.

"Watch were yer going." A voice hissed.

"Watch were you sit." Magnus snipped back effortlessly, and the pranced deeper into the ally. He was about to turn back when his cell phone went off, nearly giving him a heart attack. He dug it out of his jeans, "Hello?"

"Find him?"

"Didn't I say I'd call if I found him?" Magnus sighed wearily, his eyes roving around the dump he was in, "You must be covered in some serious glamour you know."

"What? Why?"

"Because Alec must've seen through it and noticed how ugly you really are. That's all I can think of that would send someone to a place like this." Magnus wrinkled his nose and picked his way out of the ally.

"Oh ha-ha." Jace sneered, "Call me if you find him."

"Stop wasting my time." Magnus shut his phone closed and continued searching. It was dark now, the sun had completely set, which made Magnus worry even more. Now vampires were in the game. He hissed and started jogging again, flipping his hair out his face impatiently. He hadn't run more than five miles when his phone went off. He grabbed it, "Hello?"

"…Magnus…?" a soft voice asked.

"…ALEC?" Magnus winced and lowered his voice, "Baby, where are you? Please tell me!"

"I'm near the wolf statue in a park. I don't know which one."

That was close, only a few miles up the road, "Ok don't move! I'll be there in a minute." Magnus shoved his phone in his jeans and took off up the road, sprinting flat out. His hair streamed behind him and his jacket flapped soundlessly as his long legs took enormous strides towards the park. He was out of breath when he skidded to a halt by the gates, and quickly waved his hand at the padlock, opening the metal doors. He raced inside and found Alec almost instantly.

Alec was sitting by himself on the edge of a wolf statue in the middle of the park. The moon outlined his dark silhouette, adding silver streaks to his midnight black hair. He looked up as Magnus approached, and then yelped in shock as his boyfriend plowed into him, knocking them both to the ground, "Magnus?"

"Alec!" Magnus didn't bother hiding the relief that shattered his voice as he clung to the man beneath him, "Oh thank god you're ok…"

Alec swallowed thickly at the desperation in his lover's voice and hugged him back, inhaling the sweet smell of his warlock, "Magnus…Magnus…"

Magnus sat up and pulled Alec with him, still holding him tightly against his chest, "Holy hell…what were you thinking? Running off like that…"

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Alec's voice was muffled as he pressed his face into Magnus's chest, "I didn't mean to do that."

"Bloody hell." Magnus breathed, holding Alec like a life line.

"Were you looking for me?" Alec asked quietly.

"Yeah…oh that reminds me. I should call the asshole. Hang on." Magnus wiggled a bit and managed to get his phone out. He was searching for Jace's number when he felt the phone tugged from his hands.

"Who are you calling?" Alec asked, sitting up. His hair was sticking every which way and his beautiful blue eyes were very serious.

"Wonder boy." Magnus rolled his eyes, "We were looking for you."

"Jace." Alec said the name with absolutely no emotion. "Mind if I use your phone?"

"Uh, no?"

Alec smiled and leaned forward, kissing Magnus very softly, before standing up and walking off a few yards, dialing a familiar number. He listened to it ring and heard a breathless voice pick up.

"Magnus! Tell me you've found him! I nearly got eaten!" Jace blabbered out, sounding a little flustered.

"It's me."

"…ALEC! ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Alec winced as Jace screeched into the phone, "Jace, calm down. I'm with Magnus."

"I—what? Oh. Oh he found you. Good!" Jace's voice took on a completely different tone, "Alec…look I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to be that much of an ass. I'm a horrible person and I promise not to do that to you ever again—"

"Jace. Jace!" Alec interrupted, "Its fine. No—it really is." He talked over the blond, "You actually helped me realize something…well a lot of things. So thanks for that."

"Yeah? Well that's good." Jace sounded hesitant over the phone, "Where's Magnus? Not that I care or anything, but I nearly got eaten by a vampire so I was wondering if he was to. I'd like to send the bloodsucker flowers if he did!"

"Shut up." Alec sighed, rolling his eyes, "He's fine. I'm going to go now. Bye." He hung up and walked over to his boyfriend who was patiently waiting next to the statue.

"So, what did Jace have to say?" Magnus's tone wasn't very warm but he smiled when Alec sat closely next to him.

"He wanted to know if you'd gotten eaten."

Magnus snorted, "Oh please. No creature alive would dare to eat my fabulous self."

Alec laughed, "Even me?"

Magnus's amusement was stopped short as he fixed a hungry look on Alec, "I might make an exception for you."

"That's good to know." Alec hummed, and then lay down on the sweet smelling grass and rolled over, enjoying the feeling of it.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Magnus chuckled, watching his boyfriend roll around in the dark green grass.

"C'mon, try it. It feels really good on your face."

Magnus grinned and laid down on his stomach, resting his cheek on the cool earth, "Mhhhhmmm it does."

"Want to spend the night here?" Alec asked suddenly.

"Huh? Alec, what's gotten into you? You're acting different." Magnus asked lightly, his tone curious.

"I'm not sure. I just feel…I don't know…good." Alec smiled and rolled on his back, his head resting on Magnus's stomach, "I feel really good."

"Want me to make you feel better?" Magnus teased, unable to help it.

Alec looked up at the warlock, admiring the gleam of his cat's eyes, "Always." He smiled at Magnus's predatory look and then slid on top of him, his body lying neatly and perfectly on top of his boyfriends.

Magnus reached up and tangled his fingers in Alec's unruly hair, pulling him down impatiently for a kiss. He moaned softly as he felt Alec respond in kind, opening his mouth to tease the lush lips with the tip of his tongue.

With a small gasp, Alec opened his mouth and twined his tongue with Magnus's, tasting and teasing the older man. He could feel Magnus's growing problem against his leg, and he was almost certain the warlock could feel his own problem pressing against his thigh.

"To answer your question," Magnus breathed, moving away and moaning loudly as Alec began to kiss and lick his neck, "I think we should do more than 'spend the night' here."

"Mmmnnn…" Alec agreed, moving up on his hands and knees, keeping Magnus trapped beneath him. He enjoyed playing dominate once in a while, just to watch the lust pass through Magnus's cat eyes. He smirked and lowered his hips, grinding against his lover with absolutely no shame.

Magnus bucked and moaned, his hands leaving Alec as they ripped long, jagged tears in the grass. He growled when he felt Alec push aside his jacket and rub his hands over his pert nipples through his shirt. This new Alec was doing things to Magnus's body that should've been illegal. "Alec…" The warlock moaned, and then snapped his fingers impatiently to rid them of their clothing, "Hurry up. Please."

"Or what?" Alec grinned, his eyes dark and hungry. He kissed Magnus again, letting his lips travel lower and lower, until he took his boyfriend in his mouth. He held down Magnus's hips as the warlock bucked and swore; his voice rough with want and passion. Alec hummed around the pulsing arousal and slid his tongue around, tasting the pre-cum and dragging his teeth lightly over the underside.

"A-Alec!" Magnus gasped, his eyes wide, "Y-you're going to have to s-stop darling…" He moaned when he felt the small, hot, wet mouth leave him and then reached up, pulling Alec back on top of him as he tasted himself on those devious lips, "I love it when you get like this." The warlock growled.

"Mmhhhmnnn…" Alec moaned in response, rubbing their erections together, enjoying the passion that flowed between them. "Magnus…" He opened his eyes and moved so he was hovering over his lover's erection. With a quick wink at the shocked warlock, he lowered himself down, with no prepping at all, and took Magnus in one go, screaming out as he brushed against his prostate.

"O-oh FUCK! Alec!" Magnus shouted, snapping his hips up unconsciously as he was engulfed in the tight heat. His hands clawed brutally into the ground, tearing up the grass and dirt as he tried not to come right there and then.

"By the Angel…" Alec panted, his eyes wide and his lips parted. He shuddered and lifted himself up slowly, before impaling himself again, whimpering as the painful pleasure began to rob his senses. He was dimly aware of Magnus swearing in a multitude of languages, his name mingled in among all those strange words.

"Oh yes…Magnus…yes…!" Alec gasped, and then picked up the pace, holding himself up by placing his hands on Magnus's chest and riding him mercilessly. He cried out when Magnus bucked upwards into him and stuck his prostate, and slammed himself down harder, trying to get him to hit the spot again. He felt Magnus stiffen beneath him and was worried for a second he'd hurt his boyfriend. But then the warlock threw his head back and shouted out as Alec twisted his hips, drawing them both closer.

Magnus felt Alec's pace increase and he moaned; his little Shadowhunter looked so damn sexy like this. His head thrown back, his lips open, his eyes closed, and ecstasy written all over his face. Magnus reached up and gripped Alec's forearms, stopping him for a moment. He slid out and then pushed Alec off and onto the ground.

Alec got the idea and quickly scrambled onto all fours, screaming out as he felt Magnus enter him and start pounding into his pleasure spot, sending him spiraling towards heaven. "MAGNUS! OH YES! MAGNUSSSS!" Alec screamed again, climaxing in an explosion of white.

"ALEC!" Magnus shouted, feeling his lover clamp down around him violently, making the warlock come deep inside Alec. He moaned loudly, his body shaking as his vision washed out in white, and held onto Alec for support. Once he felt Alec relax a little around him, Magnus slid out and they both tumbled to the ground, flushed and sweaty.

The Shadowhunter smiled as he felt the cool grass tickle his bare, heated skin and Alec sighed happily. His eyes wandered up to the stars and moon, before following the silvery light to his lover. His breath caught in this throat when he saw him. Magnus was lying next to him, one leg arched, and his chest rising and falling slowly. His hair was devoid of its usual outlandish colors and now it was streaked with silvery white. The moonlight traced and outlined his cheekbones, nose, and lips, giving him an almost angelic appearance. Green gold cat eyes fluttered open and stared at him, those beautiful lips curving into a soft, tender smile that was reserved only for him.

The End.


End file.
